Despair
by Lewell Renfield
Summary: Freddy's illuminated eyes pierced through the darkness, staring directly into his own. He frantically brought his wrist watch near his face; due to the lack of light, it took him a few seconds to read the time- "Two fifty-four." Rated K plus for mildly disturbing themes. No gore involved.


I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who's dreadfully spooked by this game, right?

* * *

><p>FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S AND THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DESPAIR<strong>

* * *

><p>"You take care of yourself now, mister Mannings." A man in his late twenties pushed the door open with his foot; both of his hands assisting an elderly man go out onto the outside of the establishment.<p>

"L-likewise, son." The elderly man smiled at the other, slightly pushing his arms away "I can walk by myself now, t-thank you very much for your assistance."

"Anytime." The younger of the two smiled, waving the elder off. Silently observing the old man groggily trudge through the empty parking lot, he felt a smile tug at his lips "Ah, I wish I'd grow old like that." He smiled, firmly closing the front door and locking it using a yellowish key

"That takes care of that!" He smiled, tossing the key in the air and easily catching it with his hand "I wonder how he even manages to clean this whole place by his own." The man talked to no one in particular, the soft tapping noise made by his shoes accompanied by the jingling of coins and keys rang through the empty halls of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

He went inside his office, a small room with a single desk to the north of the room. Above the desk were various posters of Freddy and friends, with sketches of the mascots done by children, adorned with colourful letters drawn in crayon.

"Mister Mannings sure is a tenacious guy." He smiled again, propping his feet onto the desk in front of him, silently admiring the drawings of the children. The man stretched his arms upward, giving a contented sigh at the end "Two more nights." A smile graced his features "Just two more nights and I can be done with this."

The smile had disappeared as soon as it had appeared. He forlornly looked at the poster of the mascots, Bonnie to the left, Freddy at the middle, and Chica to the right "You guys haven't been the most… hospitable hosts-" A small chuckle escaped him "-But I guess I'll miss you guys."

He checked on his wristwatch "_Ten til eleven_." The man stood up and shrugged "I've got time to kill." He whistled the same tune that Freddy normally plays; the Toreador Song by the French composer Georges Bizet. He then proceeded towards the dining area, carefully and painstakingly arranging each and every chair "Wouldn't want this place to look like a mess tomorrow, right?" The man asked no one in particular, giving a quick glance at the three mascots before laughing at himself "You guys can move-" He pushed the table to align it with the table next to it "-But I'm pretty sure you can't understand me."

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" He blinked his eyes lazily, wiping at them using the back of his hand. A constant beeping noise rang through his ears "Mmnn." He groaned, lifting his right wrist towards his face, disabling the alarm on his wrist watch "Eleven fifty-seven." He mumbled, a yawn escaping his mouth "Guess it's almost time to play."<p>

The man reclined on his chair, placing both of his hands in front of his chest, holding the monitor that surveyed the whole pizzeria "Let's all have fun, yeah?" He smiled slightly, rubbing at his eyes once more. Yawning again, he stretched his arms upward, placing the monitor on top of his stomach.

He quickly surveyed through the rooms and saw that Freddy was all by his lonesome on the stage "Well, looks like they're energetic this night." A small smirk crept up his face; he calmly opened the lights on the West and East hall and saw no animatronic animal peer into his room.

Deeming it safe, he checked on his monitor once more. Freddy was still in his original place; unmoving and behaved. He checked on the camera that monitored Pirate's Cove and was surprised to see Foxy the pirate fox peeking through his curtain.

"You guys are really excited tonight, are you?" He chuckled, checking on the West and East hall cameras, seeing Chica on the East hall; fairly far away from him "Let's see." He lowered the monitor and opened the lights on his left, almost jumping in surprise when he had seen Bonnie's purple head peeking inside of his room.

He frantically closed the door to his left and breathed heavily a few times, opening the light to check if the animatronic bunny was still there "It's been a while since you've surprised me, Bonnie." A nervous smile crept up on his face. Seeing the silhouette of the bunny on the right side of his wall made him sigh in defeat "Fine, stay there for a while." He gulped audibly, closing the lights on the West hall to conserve energy.

His eyes widened in fear as he heard a blood-curdling breath; akin to someone gasping for air. He quickly closed the door to his right and opened the lights "A-ah, didn't notice you there for a minute." He felt his palms sweat, the animatronic duck was literally staring at him through the window at the east side of his room. The man closed the lights on the East hall and combed back his hair using his hand, clumsily reaching for the monitor on his lap.

"You guys aren't supposed to be up this early-" He checked the monitor "Twelve thirty-nine." His posture slumped and he sighed in disbelief. He was down to about ninety percent energy and the night had barely begun. As the lights went on for both the halls, he could still see Bonnie's silhouette and Chica's piercing gaze "I can do this." He slowly inhaled and exhaled "I. Can. Do. This." A small smile graced his lips "This can't be too bad."

* * *

><p>The man panted and clumsily pushed crumpled papers, empty soda cups and various knickknacks aside the table. He frantically placed the telephone on the middle of the desk, clicking the 'RECORD' button on the upper right portion of the machine.<p>

"_Six percent._" He could feel the beads of sweat flowing down the sides of his face. His heartbeat pounded like a war drum that rallied troops towards battle. He gulped audibly and cleared his throat, his voice shaky and raspy. The man covered the lower end of the telephone and cleared his throat once more "_Five percent._" His heart beat grew louder and he felt as though someone was watching him.

"Hello, Hello?" He tried to speak as normally as possible, a nervous smile on his face "Hey! Hey, oh, wow. Day four, huh?" He slightly calmed down, trying his best to compose his nerves "I knew you could do it!" Fiddling with the string of the telephone, he quickly glanced towards the monitor "_Four percent_."

He bit on his lip "Uh, hey, listen-" The man breathed through his nose "I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow-" A banging noise rang through his ears, filling him with fear. He opened the lights on the East and West halls and still saw the two animatronics outside of his room "It's, uh. It's b-been a bad night for me."

The banging on the door to his right continued "Uhm, I'm kind of glad that I recorded my messages for you when I did-" He glanced at the monitor, feeling his palms sweat and his heart race "_Three percent._" Clearing his throat, he mustered all the strength he could to talk "Hey, uh. Do me a favor-"

"M-maybe sometime you could check inside one of those suits-" The banging on the door became louder and more aggressive. He opened the lights once more and still saw the animatronics "You know, the ones at the b-back room?" The man tried to compose himself, taking quick breaths before checking at the monitor. He furrowed his brows in confusion; Freddy was still at the stage.

"I'm going to try and hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so b-bad." The banging got even louder; louder than his own heart beat "Uhh, I always wondered what was in those empty heads back there-"

The banging, raspy breathing and everything else ceased. Complete and utter silence filled his ears for a few brief seconds. His eyes widened in horror as the lights went off, a familiar tune playing to his immediate left "Y-you know- Oh no…" Freddy's illuminated eyes pierced through the darkness, staring directly into his own. He frantically brought his wrist watch near his face; due to the lack of light, it took him a few seconds to read the time.

"_Two fifty-four._"

"Oh God no-" The animatronic screeched in a high pitched tone and jumped towards him, gripping at his arms with excessive force. The bear dragged him away silently; the only sound within the pizzeria was his pleas for help. Freddy came to an abrupt halt, releasing one of his arms whilst the clack and clang of metal entered his ears; his heart pounding so fast as if it were about to explode.

Pale moonlight seeped into the dimly lit room, the animatronic bear tugged at him upward, prompting him to stand up. Hot tears streamed his face, tears that he strongly tried to stop ever since earlier. Freddy released his grip on his other arm and proceeded to place his large hand behind his head, effortlessly pushing his face towards the empty costume's mouth.

"W-wait-" He muttered through sniffles and hiccups "I-I'd just like to say…" A small and forced smile crept up on his face "It's b-been a pleasure working with y-you all…" The animatronic paused for a moment and he looked up at it, strangely confused as to why it had stopped.

He may have been hallucinating, but he could have sworn that the animatronic had smiled. The man blinked a few times to confirm this, but his confusion was instantly replaced by fear. An eerie grin was plastered onto the bear's face, a strange and muzzled sound escaping from its mouth.

"Likewise."

That was the last thing that his ears had heard before darkness had consumed all of his senses.

* * *

><p>I've always wanted to know what happened to our good old tutorial giving pal, Phone guy.<p>

We can more or less say that he's dead; that's for sure.

Goodbye Phone guy, you will be missed.


End file.
